She's My Kind Of Girl
by 3raserAuthor
Summary: 17 year old Emma Swan has just been shipped off to live with her knew foster parents in Storybrooke, Maine. She believe's that this small town in the middle of nowhere is hell on Earth...well she believed that before she spied the Mayor's daughter Regina Mills across the street.
1. Love At First Sight?

**Okay this story is a collaboration of myself and BlackHelix as promised, however it didn't turn out quite as funny as we had thought it would be. We were sitting in a diner discussing all our thoughts towards the funny story we were planning on writing and then this came to us. It has an overall plot and we have already planned a sequel as the end of this story will leave a big cliffhanger. But don't worry this story will have humor included in it. Do enjoy from the both of us.**

**SxMxKxOxG**

'Welcome To Storybrooke'

_What a stupid name for a town? Seriously! Did the guy who founded it love fairytales? Or was he just out of his mind when he named it? _Emma sighed as her handler continued down the road for a a few miles. A good ten minutes later and Emma was watching as buildings passed. The small town had a little of everything it seemed but still it was located on the ass end of the Earth. Well the ass end of Emma's earth.

"Now you remember your parents name?" Her social worker asked from up front.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You mean the family that will keep me for a week and then kick me out. No. I've decided it would be a waste of time. Even if they do keep me, I'll be eighteen by the end of the month and I'll be free from you and every other god damn shitty person on the planet."

The woman sighed. "Give them a chance Emma."

Emma glanced away from the rear view mirror to stare out her window. Her internal score added another; one to the tens she had been with. Emma sat back further and let the seat hug her, envelop her with it's warm leather. She watched house after house pass by her until the woman pulled up at a small apartment like building. The building looked nice, small but nice. Cozy even.

"Here we are." The woman declared, "Just wait here a moment and I'll go find them."

Emma didn't respond, choosing to ignore the repetitive notion that she knew all too well. She had been through this at least twenty three different times, maybe more and she had only just turned seventeen last week. _Just one more year, Emma, one more year _she told herself as she watched her social worker enter the building.

**SxMxKxOxG**

Regina buttoned up her white button-up shirt over the black dress pants she wore. As her mother put it 'you're the Mayor's daughter, it's important that you dress as high as highly as your line comes from'. She didn't mind. She loved the expensive clothes. She loved the high maintenance of her life most of the time.

"Regina!" Her mother called from the base of the stairs in that impeccable tone.

Regina smoothed out the neatly pressed shirt and her pants before tucking in the shirt and exiting her room. She found her mother where she thought she would, dressed and standing near the door, chin held high as other students and parents walked passed the house on the way to the bus stop.

"I haven't got all day." Her mother pressed as Regina quickly picked up what was needed for school and stepped out the door with her mother. "Do straighten up. Your not a slouch or a slob."

Regina did as told and replicated the posture her mother wore. Chin held high and back straightened to make herself look taller. She knew that the stance created fear in the Storybrooke's town people, that wasn't a secret. Her mother loved the high and mighty and quite honestly, Regina could see herself falling for it as well. It was amazing to have people do anything you said just by looking at them. Power was great. Power was everything, as her mother had once told her." Regina slid gracefully into her mother's Mercedes, placing her bag between her feet.

"Now, remember you have an appointment with Dr. Hopper after school today." Cora reminded her as she pulled out of the driveway, "Your father will pick you up from there."

Regina didn't answer just nodded, making sure to give the woman the attention she wanted. The way her mother liked it. When her mother said no more she turned away from the woman driving to the window, focusing her attention on the outside world. That man wasn't her father, her father had died almost eleven years ago when she six. The man her mother ended up marrying was cruel, commanding, highly strung rich guy with deep pockets. She didn't like him.

Her mother pulled up next to Mr. Gold who was making his way towards his car after an early morning talk to one of the business's that owed him rent. Well she sure as hell didn't like Mr. Gold more than her supposed step-father but Gold was just one man you didn't say no to when he made a request. He was just one man everybody kept out the way off and refused to cross. He wanted rent, you damn well had better pay rent. He was the most feared person in town, next to her mother and she could never quite figure out why Gold and her mother never seemed to butt heads. Her mother didn't pay him rent, her mother had more than a few times crossed paths with him and managed to come out unscathed and vice-versa. It was confusing. Intriguing.

Regina exited the Mercedes to stretch her legs. She gave a quick glance towards the car clock that's green number signalled she was bound to be late to school. No. As her mother had told her 'the Mayor's daughter is never late. Everyone is just early'. She couldn't deny it, she loved that saying. It was something easy to accept. Something easy to abide by. It wasn't hard to learn off her mother. A woman who dressed impeccably, spoke highly, looked like a Queen, acted like a Queen, in everyway the woman resembled one without even having to try. Yes, she could learn from her.

**SxMxKxOxG**

Emma sighed when her social worker exited the apartment with a young woman, man and a small boy that looked to be about eleven at most. She had to admit she was in some way internally happy that the family already had a kid. Most family's fostered when they found out that there was a slim chance they could ever have a kid, or when they were trying. The moment that they did have a kid, the fosters were forgotten and quickly dropped back off at the nearest foster home.

Emma exited the dark vehicle, slipping her hands into her jean pockets and throwing up the hood of her jumper over her head, covering her blonde hair. She left the door open as she strode over towards the small group.

"This is Emma Swan," the social worker motioned towards the blonde.

Emma resisted the roll of her eyes at the obvious remark that her social worker had made. Of course she was Emma Swan, who else could she be? Houdini? Because, right now she damn well wished she could be.

"Hi," the pixie haired woman said with a wave as she quickly drew Emma in to a tight hug. "It's so good to finally meet you."

Emma's brows furrowed as she was wrapped into a hug. Awkwardly she stood there waiting for it to be over. When she was released she took a step back creating a rather large distance between them. Next she watched as the young man with short light brown hair spoke, his own hands dug into his pockets.

"Hi, that's Mary-Margaret and I'm David." He nodded to the blonde girl after introducing his beaming wife and himself, he extended his hand and Emma hesitantly took it and together a small brief shake introduced the two off them.

"I'm Henry!" The boy exclaimed from his spot beside his mother. He sent her a small wave as he shouldered his back pack.

"Hey kid." Emma nodded to him.

"I'm not a kid. I'm almost twelve." The boy pointed out with a grouchy voice.

Emma heard David chuckle and found that maybe the family wasn't so bad. The woman seemed to be all out happy that she was there, if not a little to obsessive. The guy seemed okay, casual and easy going. The boy seemed...well she wasn't so sure what he seemed.

"Okay just give me a moment. I just have to go over some things with Emma for a second then she's all yours." The social worker told the trio soon to have an extra member, as she pulled Emma aside.

Emma quickly shut the back door of the car as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay so here's my number. Remember to call if anything goes wrong?" The woman handed over her number.

Emma took it, like always. She nodded.

"Are you okay?"

Emma was about to reply. To beg the woman to take her with her. Back to the foster home if neccessary and not leave her out in this hellish pit of a town that was once again she noted in her head _the ass end of nowhere_. She stopped and snapped her mouth shut as she watched a teenager that looked to be close to her age, getting out of a Mercedes. Emma couldn't tear her eyes away, the young woman was beautiful even from behind, perhaps especially from behind. Maybe this town wasn't so bad after.

"Emma?"

Emma turned back to her social worker. "Everythings fine. How bad could this small town really be?" She took another glance back at the young woman who must have felt like she was being watched. Her changing blue to green eyes met brown ones. Even from a distance she could tell they were brown, chocolately brown. Emma smiled lightly at the young woman. "Yeah. Welcome to Storybrooke, huh?"

**TBC**


	2. Strange Town Views

**This chapter might be a little 'out there' but it has a point. This is Storybrooke. We have an idea where we are going with this story and so it all has a part to play.**

**SxMxKxOxG**

It had been a week since she had joined her new foster family and everything seemed to be going well. Things for her were still tense. She didn't trust them easily but she had found herself within the week, beginning to enjoy their company. Henry and herself would spend hours playing video games, Mary-Margaret cooked the best home-cooked meals she had ever had and David watched the sport with her and took her on patrols with him at times. It was here she met the young Deputy an English man who looked to have barely graduated school; they had hit it off immediately and had quickly struck up a friendship. But for the whole week she had yet to see the young brunette she had seen across the street the day of her arrival and honestly throughout the week she had felt lonely and disappointed every time she saw someone with, close-to the same hair type as the brunette only to find out it didn't belong to the girl she was thinking about.

Now, sitting here across from Henry who was scoffing down his breakfast as if they were racing to finish first. He looked to be eager for school which was a surprise, the majority of kids his age usually prolonged going to school but she guessed that when your mother is actually your teacher in a small town. School wasn't so bad.

"Emma? You okay?" Mary-Margaret asked from the kitchen, "You don't have to go today if you don't want to. You know that right? You can take another week of and get settled properly if you want."

Emma shook her head. No she had a chance to actually see the brunette in the school and although the young woman looked to be one of those popular kids that usually gave her shit for who she was, she had to admit that she was looking forward to just seeing her across the room. Also, she couldn't stay cramped up in the apartment for another week without doing something, she was going to go crazy if she did. Quickly shoveling the food into her mouth she delivered the plate to pixie haired woman. "Nope, I want to go."

Mary-Margaret smiled warmly and nodded. "Okay, well we leave in fifteen then."

**SxMxKxOxG**

Emma paled when Mary-Margaret finally pulled up to the school that was adjacent to the elementary school, connected by a glass hall between the two. It looked...intimidating.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mary-Margaret asked as softly as she could muster. She didn't want to push the girl but she also didn't want to frighten her.

Emma nodded sharply before jumping out of the car, Henry already waiting on the side walk for them. As she shut the door behind her she inhaled the fresh school air. "Well I suppose I had better go find the office."

"I could come with you," Mary-Margaret offered.

Emma shook her head. "I'll be fine." Shifting lightly on her feet she added, "Thanks though."

She smiled. Nodded and took Henry's hand, "I'll see you after school. Remember if you need anything just tell the office to find me." With that she pulled the boy along with her.

Emma poked out her tongue to the boy who returned the gesture in kind before they laughed silently at one another and waved their goodbyes. He seemed to be an alright kid, he wasn't annoying like her previous foster families children were and he definitely wasn't cruel. He whined a little too much but he was a good kid.

"Hi!"

Emma jumped. No better yet she launched herself from her spot on the footpath and into outer space. Turning she came face to face with a long brown haired teenager in a red T-shirt and red and white short shorts. "Err, hi?"

"So you're the new girl?" The brown haired teen asked with curiosity. "Well I'm Ruby. Ruby Lucas."

Emma's brow furrowed as she introduced herself. She spent a small amount of time answering what she wanted to off the questions from the prying girl and listening to Ruby tell her about the diner her grandmother owned and Emma had come to know rather well in her week of being in Storybrooke.

"Okay, so the library is over there." She pointed as she dragged the blonde towards the large doors. "Classroom numbers are located beside the doors; the mechanic workshop is over there. Wood shop, over there. Metal shop, over there. Art class, over the-"

"Uh, if you point me in the direction of the office I may be able to get a m-" Emma tried but was cut off by the young teens squeal of excitement another young girl in to her. A few seconds later and she pulled away and introduced Emma to her friend Ashley."Err. Hi?"

Ashley chuckled lightly at the excitement pouring from Ruby, as Ruby pushed forward leading them towards the office as she rambled of each and every classroom. "She never stops."

"Have you tried taking out her batteries?" Emma asked.

"I couldn't find any and trust me I tried. But apparently she has none."

The excitement of the young teen in front of them immediately came to a frozen stop when they rounded the corner and Ruby collided with another body. The school hall went quiet before quickly dispersing in all directions. Emma frowned at the notion and frowned even more so when her attention finally fell on the brunette figure Ruby had just walked into.

"Uh, Miss Mills." Ruby quickly scrambled to pick up the folders, placing them in the young teens awaiting arms. "I apologize." I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That much is obvious."

Emma thought she may have been in heaven after hearing that voice had she not seen the fear in the exuberant girl's eyes and on the girl beside her who looked like she wanted to run in any direction that wasn't near the brunette. But she appeared to be holding fast, holding onto whatever string of courage she could muster for her friend.

Regina turned away from Ruby Lucas, to face the unfamiliar blonde. "You must be Emma Swan?"

Emma nodded. "Uh, yeah. How do you know who I am? Doing research on me?" She tried for a joke but the teen remained impassive.

"I know everything that goes on in this town. Everything. You'd do well to remember that Miss Swan."

"Emma." The blonde corrected as she ran her eyes over the brunette's attire. She looked hot, beautiful and sexy all at the same time. Sure she probably shouldn't be thinking it but she couldn't help it. The woman looked a million bucks - a billion bucks, a tri-

"Have a good day _Miss _Swan," she said with emphasis as she nodded to the other two teenagers.

Emma's brow furrowed profusely. "What the hell was that? Who the hell was that?"

"That's Regina Mills." Ruby spoke up first as she closed the distance between herself, her new friend and her best friend. "Her Mother is Mayor of Storybrooke and her Mother has ties to Mr. Gold a man you just don't play games with. If you keep your distance from her everything should be fine. Just don't get on her bad side."

Ashley added with a small frown. "Regina's not that bad. She may act cold to people but she hasn't actually harmed anyone, just keeps them at a distance. Plus, she friends with Kathryn."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she fell in beside Emma as they resumed their path down the hall to the office. "Yeah but Kathryn is friends with everyone. I mean don't get me wrong, if I had Mayor Mills for a Mother I may not have turned out like I have. I may be as cold and bitchy as Regina."

Emma frowned at the terminology. "Aren't all Cheerleaders like that?"

Ruby scoffed and Ashley had to hold back a giggle. After a small amount of time passed Ruby explained, "Regina Mills isn't a Cheerleader. She would never be caught dead in those outfits. Better yet her Mother wouldn't catch her alive in those outfits. Yet, her best friend Kathryn happens to be a Cheerleader."

"So she's just one of those popular girls?" Emma asked confused, surely people wouldn't be afraid of Regina for just having a Mother who ran the town.

"Not really popular." Ashley answered shaking her head in her own confusion. Obviously understanding where Emma was going with this. "Just intimidating. She's cold, elusive and barely speaks to anyone. If she does, it's pretty much what you just saw. Terse and straight to the point, emotionless."

"A robot is another word for it." Ruby huffed.

"I just think she's lonely." Ashley finally sad another frown touching her lips. "Perhaps w-"

"Uh uh, no way. Not happening!" Ruby yelled as students begun filing back into the hall, obviously finding it safe to return to their routine. "Plus. She has Kathryn, the Quarterback - well last year's Quarterback and nearly the whole entire school wanting to either get in her pants or be friends with her." Ruby shrugged, "That includes girls for both of those things."

Emma nodded but frowned. She had to admit that Ashley was right. The girl looked lonely, like someone who didn't trust very easily, something Emma knew all too well and even though she was walking chatting easily with two girls she had only met probably twenty minutes ago, she still wasn't comfortable. But if what Ruby had said was true than she stood no chance, not that she had one to begin with, but she would have liked to entertain fantasies of getting to know the teen.

"And here we are!" Ruby exclaimed with a wink at one of the boys who walked past. "We'll wait for you here and help you get to class."

"You don't hav-"

Ruby waved her off. "But we will, your first day in a new school, we're just trying to be...friendly."

Emma's brow formed and arch as she looked at her supposed new friend.

Ashley rolled her eyes at her best friend. "In part it's true but Ruby has this huge crush on the Librarian who comes to the office every morning at exactly eight thirty, which is in ten minutes."

Ruby blushed but shrugged trying to appear nonchalant. "So not true."

"I should probably tell you two. I have a super power."

Ruby and Ashley shared a look before turning to face Emma. "Really?"

"Yeah I can tell when people are lying. Something I've had since I was born."

Ruby and Ashley grinned turning to face one another before mischievous glint formed in Ruby's eye. Turning to face Emma she asked, "So Ashley does have a crush on Regina?"

"What! No I don't!" The teen exclaimed and even without Emma's super power, the lie was obvious as the girl blushed profusely. "Shut up!"

Emma and Ruby laughed but Emma couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the revelation. Yet, it was good to know she wouldn't be judged for liking other women. It was hard enough being part of the Foster system in high school but being Gay on top of it was basically asking for the popular kids to give you shit.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just surprised that you guys are so open about being, you know, gay." Emma ended with a small cringe at how that sounded. She should have worded it better.

Ruby and Ashley shared another look, this time one of confusion before they both turned to Emma and Ashley asked in her soft innocent tone. "What do you mean?"

"I mean nobody picks on you for liking other girls."

Ruby shrugged. "Why would they?"

Emma's brow furrowed. "Uh because apparently we're different. Apparently it's inhumane, disgusting and wrong."

"I don't know where you're from but you'll find here in Storybrooke, nobody is going to judge you for liking girls, hell nobody will judge you for liking guys."

"Really?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah. Hey Rob!" Ruby waved at a boy dressed in a football jersey holding hands with another guy who was wearing the same type of jacket. "See." She said as they nodded as they walked past her. A shrug of her shoulders and she continued, "Storybrooke is non-judgmental."

Emma crinkled her brow. She had never come across a town in all her years of being thrown around the system, where people just accepted you for who you were. She pushed the thought away and nodded before stepping into the office. Prepared to receive her schedule for the first day. Storybrooke so far had an appeal with a family that seemed to genuinely care, two 'hopefully' new friends waiting outside the office for her, a non-judgmental town and...Regina Mills. Perhaps it wasn't so bad.

**Long wait for the update, sorry about that from the both of us but hopefully you enjoyed. It'll get into it more as it goes along. Just setting them up.**


End file.
